Russias Secret
by Aratsuki
Summary: Venäjän raa'an käytöksen syy selviää..


Tämä on ennsimmäinen Hetalia ficcini ^^ toivottavasti kelpaa..

Toivoisin kommenttia.. :)

**HUOM! Sisältää lievää yaoita!**

* * *

**Russias Secret**

_''Pyydän älä!" Kipu välähti pojan silmissä ruoskan sivaltaessa jälleen uuden haavan. Hän lysähti maahan vapisten, kyyneleet kirvelivät viiltoja poskessa._

_"Lupaan olla kiltti!" Pojan silmät anelivat kyynelisinä, mutta ne eivät hetkauttaneet kylmää sydäntä. Ruoska kohottautui uudestaan iskuun, ja poika odotti avuttomana kipua._

_"Näin tehdään tuhmille lapsille." Kylmä ääni kuiskasi ja naurun saattelemana ruoska viuhahti pureutuen ihoon sekunnin murto-osaksi._

Venäjä heräsi huutaen. Hetken ajan hän muistutti pelokasta lasta, mutta rauhoittui nopeasti.

'Se oli vain unta..' Hän ajatteli vieläkin hengästyneen oloisena.

"Vain unta."

Uskottelustaan huolimatta Ivan vaikutti pelokkaalta. Hän nousi varovasti istumaan sängylle.

Paikalle hiljaa hiipinyt Liettua raotti isoa puuovea hieman. Hänen sydämessään sykähti, osaksi pelosta, nähdessään kookkaan valtion istumassa sängyllään täristen. Toisaalta poika olisi vain halunnut juosta jonnekkin kauas karkuun, mutta jotakin syttyi hänen sisällänsä. Nähdessään tuon pelottavan valtion tärisemässä ja itkemässä Toris huomasi tuntevansa sääliä. Poika hätkähti hieman tuota tunnetta, Venäjä oli kuitenkin monet kerrat satuttanut häntä.

Liettuan käsi harhaili huomaamatta paidan alla oleville arville. Kyyneleet nousivat pojan silmään hänen muistellessaan viime kertaa. Hän oli vahingossa rikkonut Venäjälle arvokkaan vaasin ja yrittänyt vielä laittaa syyksi kissan. Ivan ei hyväksynyt selitystä, vaan suuttui niin, ettei vaivautunut viemään poikaa edes vankityrmiin, vaan ruoski Toriksen Latvian ja Viron edessä. Sen lisäksi, että hänet oltiin piiskattu puolikuoliaaksi, hetken aikaa toivuttuaan Liettua joutui vielä siivoamaan omat verensä.

Voimakas niiskaus sai Toriksen palaamaan maan pinnalle muistelmistaan. Hänen hengityksensä kiihtyi ja silmät laajenivat Venäjän noustessa seisomaan. Poika oli varma, että tämä oli huomannut hänet, mutta helpottui kun suuri valtio suunnistikin ikkunalle. Se näky sai Latvian melkein haukkomaan henkeänsä, Ivanilla ei ollut paitaa joten hänen selkänsä oli paljas. Siinä Toris näki paljon, pieniä ja isoja arpia, jotka olivat tuhat kertaa pahemmat kuin hänen omansa. Kyyneleet nousivat Liettuan silmiin, hänen uhohtaessaan kuka nuo kamalat arvet omisti, ja huomattuaan yhden jäljen vuotavan poika olisi halunnnut mennä pyyhkimään veren pois. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut mennä tekemään sitä, sillä tiesi saavansa lisää raipaniskuja.

Venäjä nyyhkytti hiljaa, ja pyyhkäisi vuotavaa haavaa. Liettua kuuli hänen mumisevan jotain itsekseen, muttei kuullut sanoja. Hetken katseltuaan ikkunasta ulos Venäjä lyyhistyi maahan itkemään. Liettuan kävi nyt miestä todella sääliksi, hän olisi halunnut mennä lohduttamaan tätä, vaikka silti hän tunsi inhoa. Venäjä oli kaikki nämä vuodet rankaissut pienestäkin virheestä, ehkä hän oli ansainnut jälkensä. 'Nehän saattavat olla peräisin sodista' Liettua mietti itsekseen, mutta tajusi itsekin että se oli aika perätön oletus. Olihan hän ollut monessa sodassa mukanakin.

Liettua seisoi aivan hiljaa kunnelleen hiljaista itkua, kunnes se yhtäkkiä loppui. Poika yritti heristää korviansa, mutta ei kuullut enään nyyhkytystä. Venäjä hengitti aika raskaasti, joten Liettua päätteli hänen nukahtaneen. Poika oli jo aikeissa hipsiä pois, mutta tajusi sitten, kuinka kylmä Ivanin huoneessa oli. Hän raotti ovea varovasti ja tärisevin askelin otti sängyltä raskaan peiton, ja niin hiljaa kuin suinkin raahasi sen Venäjän luo. Hän epäröi hetken sillä pelkäsi miehen heräävän, mutta rohkaistui nähdessään, kuinka kylmä tällä oikeastaan oli. Saatuaan peiton Ivanin päälle, tämä ynähti jotain, ja Liettua otii äkkiä jalat allensa. Hän hiipi niin lujaa kuin jaloistansa pääsi ovelle, sulki sen ja lähti sitten melkein juoksua omaan huoneeseensa.

Kömmittyään peiton alle, ja hetken siinä makoiltuaan Liettua tajusi, että nukkumisen yrittäminen olisi turhaa. Häntä jäi vaivaamaan Venäjän käytös, ja ne arvet. Toris kääntyili ja oli huuta hermosteinusuuttaan, kun ei löytänyt oikeata asentoa.

Miksi ihmeessä hän tunsi näin paljon sääliä rankaisjaansa kohtaan? Miksi ihmeessä hän ei ajatellut tästä niin pahasti? Kysymykset velloivat Liettuaa, kun hän vihdoista viimein löysi oikean asenno ja onnistui nukahtamaan.

Seuraavana aamuna oli aikainen herätys. Liettua oli liian väsynyt menemään aamupalalle, joten lähetti Latvian hakemaan hänelle vähän syötävää. Siinä sängyllä syödessään hän ei saanut eilis yötä pois mielestään. Viro ja Latvia hieman pelästyivät pojan poissaoloiuutta, joten tämä päätti ettei ajattelisi asiaa enään.

"Venäjä käski teitä kolmea luokseen!" Puola hihkaisi kävellessään heidän ohitse käytävällä. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut pysähtyä, sillä näytti olevan kiireinen. Liettua nielaisi, josko mies olisi kuitenkin huomannut hänen eilisen vakoilunsa. He lähtivät hiljaisuuden vallittessa kohti mestarinsa huonetta. Siellä Venäjä seisoi odottavan näköisenä.

Hän hymyili aurinkoisesti heidän astuessa sisään. Viro ja Latvia katsahtivat toisiinsa epäilevännäköisinä, ja Liettua huokaisi helpotuksesta. Ehkä Venäjällä oli vain jotain muuta asiaa.

"Olette olleet ahkeria.." Venäjä kallisti päätänsä hymyillen, joka sai Latvia ja Viron vielä epäilevimmiksi. Nyt Liettuakin ihmetteli.

"Ja koska olen reilu johtaja ajattelin, että voisitte pitää tänään ylimääräisen vapaapäivän." Liettua huomasi ystäviensä silmien laajenevan innostuksesta, vapaa päivää kaikki olivat toivoneet. Mutta Liettua kuitenkin haistoi palaneen käryä.

"Ajattelin myös, että voisimme lähteä hieman vuorille." Venäjä jatkoi hymyillen entistäkin leveämmin. Viron ja Latvian innostus tyttäsi siihen. Liettua huokaisi, hän arvai että jotain tällaista olisi tulossa. Kaikki kolme pysyivät hiljaa, sillä eivät uskaltaneet sanoa vastaan. Venäjä tutki kaikkia kolmea hymyillen, ja nyökkäsi heidät sitten valmistautumaan. Latvia ja Viro lähtivät nopeasti pois, mutta Liettua jäi seisomaan paikoillensa. Hän tuijotti hetken Venäjää, ja kääntyi sitten kävelläkseen pois. Kuitenkaan hän ei saanut jalkojansa hetkeen liikkumaan, vaan seisoi siinä selkä mestariinsa päin.

Toris tunsi Venäjän katseen, mutta pakottautui kävelemään rauhallisesti pois.

"Mihin oikein jäit?" Viro kysyi kimpaantuneen kuuloisena Liettuan päästessä heidän huoneeseensa. Poika vain vilkaisi häneen ja meni siten vaihtamaan vaatteitansa.

"Mikä sinulla on?" Latvia makoili sängyssä hieman pelokkaan näköisenä. Liettuaa hieman säälitti poika, hän kärsi heistä kolmesta eniten. Hän oli nuorin.

"Aiotko vain vaihtaa vaatteet mukisematta?" Viro laski kätensä Toriksen olkapäälle, mutta tämä riuhtaisi sen pois.

"Mitä muutakaan voimme?" Pojan äänessä oli hieman vihaa, ja se sai Viron hätkähtämään.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?" Viro melkein huusi, kun Liettua harppoi toiselle kaapille välinpitämättömän näköisenä.

"Etkö pidä meistä enään? Vi... Vihaatko sinä.. meitä?" Latvia kysyi itkuisesti, ja Liettuan sydän särkyi hänen kuullessaan pojan surullisen pelokkaan äänen. Toris kääntyi heidän puoleensa ja katsoi anteeksipyytävästi.

"Ei, en tietenkään." Liettua katsoi Latvian kyynelisiä silmiä, hän tajusi kyllä kuinka rankkaa tämä oli muillekkin.

"Mutta tiedättehän.. Minä tiedän kyllä, että tämä on sinulle rankinta, Raivis.. Mutta kuitenkin.. Olen meistä kömpelöin ja.. Venäjä rankaisee minua eniten.. Antakaa anteeksi, olen vain niin peloissani." Toris painoi päänsä alas nolostuneennäköisenä.

"Voi Liet.." Latvia melkein juoksi hänen luoksensa ja halasi poikaa lempeästi. Myös Viro yhtyi halaukseen, ja Liettua tajusi kuinka ihania ystäviä hänellä oli. He olivat olleet ystäviä aina, edes Venäjä ei ollut onnistunut sortamaan kolmikkoa.

"Tiedättehän.." Liettua aloitti muiden päästäessä irti.

"Emme nyt voi muutakuin pukea nopeasti, ettemme suututa Venäjää.. Parempi näin, kun koko päivä rankaa työtä." Hän hymyili ja sai Vironkin vaihtamaan vaatteensa.

"Olettehan joskus ratsastaneet?" Venäjä kysyi kuin ohimennen heidän kävellessä ulos.

Ratsastaneet? He olivat hädintuskin nähneetkään hevosta elämänsä aikana, ja Venäjä tiesi sen kyllä.

"No tänäämpähän opitte." Venäjän kasvoille nousi yllättävän ystävällinen hymy. Hän ei ollut yhtään vihainen.

Nelikko suunnisti pienelle aukiolle, jossa seisoi neljä hevosta. Latvia haukkoi henkeänsä, ja Toris hymyili hänen reaktiolleen. Poika tiesi, että tämä oli aina rakastanut hevosia.

"Latvia, sinä otat tuon pienimmän, ja te saatte kinata keskenänne noista kahdesta." Venäjä huikkasi noustessansa satulaan.

Latvia käveli niin nopeasti kuin pystyi pienen, mustan ponin luo. Liettua tunsi suurta iloa nähdessää pojan niin onnellisena, hänen haaveensa oli täyttynyt.

Toris nyökkäsi Virolle, että tämä saisi valita omansa. Tämä katsoi hevosia hetken ja valitsi sitten raudikon. Sen Liettua tunnisti suomenhevoseksi. Hän tunnisti myös hänelle jääneen, ruunikon tupsujalan roduksi pohjoisruotsinhevosen. Sen verran hän oli kuunnellut Latvian puheita ja katsellut kuvia. Myös Raiviksen hevosen rodun hän tunnisti. Se oli islanninhevonen.

"Sooo, rauhassa.. Hyvä tyttö.." Liettua leperteli lähestyessään rauhallisesti hevostaan. Se käänsi päätänsä ja hirnahti vähän.

"Annatko minun ratsastaa sinulla tänää? Mennään mukavalle lenkille." Toris oli nyt hevosen luona ja silitti sitä päästä. Turpa oli silkkinen, ja Liettua tunsi hevosen kuuman hengityksen kädessään.

"Voit nousta sen selkään pelotta. Iiris on mitä kiltein." Venäjä puhui taas epäaidon kiltisti, mutta se ei haitannut Liettuaa niinkuin Viroa. Hän otti ohjista kiinni ja yritti matkia Venäjän sulavaa selkään nousua, mutta onnistui vaan liukumaan satulan yli lumeen pärställensä. Poika kuuli Venäjän hyväntahtoisen naurahduksen ja tunsi pian kun jokin nosti hänet varovasti ylös.

"K-kiitos.." Liettua sopersi punehtuneena Venäjän nostaessa hänet vaivatta hevosen selkään. Mies vain hymyili hänelle, ja meni sitten auttamaan Viroa selkäännousussa. Kun kaikki viimein olivat päässeet ratsunsa selkään, ja suurinpiirtein pysyivät siellä, Venäjä lähti joukon kärkenä kävelemään. Liettua meni hänen peräänsä, sillä tiesi, ettei Viro haluaisi, eikä hän haluaisi Latvian menevän heti Venäjän perässä. Se olisi hänelle hieman rankkaa. Nauttikoot nytten vain ratsastuksesta.

Matka oli oikeastaan mukava, vaikkakin Virolla oli hieman ongelmia pysyä selässä hieman kovemmissa askellajeissa. Venäjä laukkasi aina välillä pojan vieressä, ettei tämä putoaisi. Se jotenkin sykähdytti Liettuaa, miten Venäjä pystyikin olemaan niin kiltti. Latvia nautti ratsastuksesta täysin siemauksin, eikä Toris ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt poikaa niin onnellisena. Häntä ei tuntunut haittaavan Venäjän läsnäolo.

Päivä meni nopeasti, ja kun he olivat kotimatkalla, alkoi myrskytä. Hevoset kävivät hieman levottomiksi, ainoastaan Ivanin hevonen jatkoi määrätietöisiä askeliaan. Mies rohkaisi heitä ja piti järjestystä yllä.

"Ette saa pelätä.." Venäjä aloitti.

"..Hevoset aistivat sen." Raivis jatkoi tajuamatta mitä teki. Viro katsahti poikaa säikähtäneenä ja nyt tämäkin tajusi virheensä. Venäjä ravasi vapisevan pojan luo, ja katsoi tätä hetken mittailevana.

"Olet todellakin hyvä hevostuntija.. Sinusta voisi olla apua tallilla.." Sen sanottuaan Venäjä ravasi heti takaisin joukon kärkeen. Silloin tuli niin kova tuulenpuuskahdus, että Liettuan hevonen säikähti ja poika menetti tasapainonsa. Kun hän ei enään johtanutkaan hevosta, tämä hätääntyi enemmän ja lähti laukkaamaan Venäjän ohitse. Mies lähti hetimiten hevosen perään, sillä huomasi, että Liettua ei kauaa selässä pysyisi. Ei mennyt kauaa kun hevonen teki niin pahan äkkikäännöksen, että Toris menetti tasapainonsa lopullisesti ja putosi voimalla maahan. Isku oli niin kova, että pojalta oli lähteä taju, ja hän oli voimaton nousemaan. Pian Venäjä hyppäsi sulavasti alas selästä ja kyyristyi pojan viereen.

"A-anteeksi.." Maassa makaava poika yritti sopertaa, mutta Venäjä vaiensi hänet lempeästi. Sitten suuri valtio nosti pojan vahvoille käsivarsillensa ja jotenkin ihmeen kaupalla hyppäsi hevosensa selkään tämä sylissään. Liettua yritti hallita itseään, mutta menetti kontrollin ja pyörtyi.

"Liet, herää! Liet!" Toris räpsytteli silmiään ja huomasi Viron ravistelevan häntä kauluksesta.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Liet vastasi unisena, ja huomasi Viron kasvojen kirkastuvan kun sai pojan hereille. Hetken katseltuaan ympärille hän huomasi makaavansa sängyssä, ja oli ilmeisesti uusi päivä.

Pyörryit.." Viro sanoi hymyillen lempeästi.

"Tule katsomaan mitä löysimme!" Nyt Latviakin tuli hihkaisten repimään Liettuaa ylös.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on.. Antakaa minun nyt herran tähden herätä ensin." Toris haukoitteli, mutta ei saanut herätellä itseään rauhassa, vaan Viro kiskaisi hänet mukaansa. He menivät melkein puolijuoksua Latvian huoneeseen, ja lukitsivat oven.

"Mikä nyt noin tärkeätä on, että ovikin pitää laittaa lukkoon? Ettekai yritä minuun niitä rituaalejanne." Poika naurahti säikähtäneesti. Kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan vastannut, vaan Latvia työnsi Liettuan käteen jotain. Poika katsoi pöllästyneenä vuorotellen Viroa, Latviaa ja pientä, rähjäistä kirjaa jonka jälkimmäinen oli hänelle antanut.

"Kerro meille mitä siinä lukee, olet ainoa joka osaa venäjää." Viro odotti silmät loistaen innosta. Liettua vilkaisi epäröiden Viroon joka nyökkäsi hänelle kanssa innostuneen näköisenä.

Vapisevin käsin hän avasi kirjan, ja luki alkutekstit.

_Päiväkirja Ivan Braginski_

_Elämäni tarina_

Liettua hengähti ja katsoi kavereitansa, jotka suorastaan loistivat innokkuutta ja nyökyttelivät poikaa jatkamaan. Epäröivästi Toris käänsi uuden sivun ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Poika tiesi, ettei toisen päiväkirjan lukeminen ollut oikein. Lisäksi, jos ja kun Venäjä huomaisi he olisivat tuhon omia. Kuitenkin Liettua keräsi kaikki rohkeutensa ja alkoi lukea.

_Sanovat, että päiväkirjan kirjoittaminen olisi hyvästä. En usko moiseen, mutta kokeilen silti._

_Elämäni on helvettiä. En tiedä miten kestän tätä. Olen niin paha ihminen. _

_Niin isä ainakin sanoo. Tänään hän taas teki sen. _

_Olin sisarusteni kanssa ulkona, ja Ukrainalle kävi onnettomuus. Hän on hieman onneton eläinten kanssa, joten onnistui suututtamaan erään koiran, joka sitten kävi hänen päällensä. Eivät naarmut pahat olleet, mutta vuosivat silti, ja jouduin kantamaan tytön kotiin. Matkaan meni paljon aikaa, mutta en voinut jättää häntä siihenkään. Onhan hän isosiskoni._

_Isä ei tykkää, että hänen sääntöjänsä rikottiin. Kotiintulo aika on yhdeksältä, mutta sattuneesta syystä tulimme vasta yhdeltätoista. Isä lähetti tytöt sisälle ja yrittäessäni selittää, hän löi minut voimalla maahan. Hän sanoi, että ei ole oikein vaarantaa tyttöjen henkiä liikkumalla niin myöhään ulkona. En saanut selittää, tiesin sen, joten tyydyin vain makaamaan siinä hiljaa. Yleensä rakastan lunta, mutta nyt sen kylmyys pureutui inhottavasti isän riisuessa vaatteeni. En saanut pitää edes kaulaliinaani, yleensä sain. Tänään olin ollut todella tuhma. Niin hän sanoi, vetäessään ruoskan esille. Hän oli ostanut uuden, huomasin sen heti. Ruoskassa oli paljon pieniä piikkejä, jotka saivat minut hätkähtämään. Ruoskan kohottua purin huultani, olen jo iso, huudosta seuraisi lisää iskuja. Niin isä on kertonut. Vihasin sitä. _

_Oikeastaan, ei erikoisruoska sattunut niin paljoa kuin oletin, mutta isänikin huomasi sen ja kovensi otettaan. Yritin olla huutamatta, mutta sitten näin sisarusteni seisovan ovella katselemassa itkien, ja päästin tahattoman ynähdyksen. Tiesin, että tätä hän oli odottanut. Olet jo 16, et valita kun rankaisen sinua, hän sanoi ja kaivoi hymyillen suolapurkin taskustaan. Henkäisin kun isä vain asteli ylleni ja alkoi ripotella suolaa päälleni. Se oli kuulemma hänen uusi keinonsa rankaista jos valitti. Suola poltti jo ennestään tulessa olevia haavoja. _

_Huuleni halkesi, kun purin sitä niin lujaa. Odotin enemmän iskuja, mutta huomasin, ettei niitä tullut, vaan isä lähti sisälle. Hän jätti minut kylmään lumeen makaamaan alasti, sanoi sitä tottelevaisuuskouluksi. Niin hän sanoi, mutta tiesin, että se oli jo vähän liikaa. Hän kyllä kantoi minut tunnin päästä sänkyyn. Olisin halunnut olla rauhassa, mutta hän pyyhki desinfiointiaineella haavani. Se sattui, sattui niin kamalasti. En kuitenkaan saa valittaa. Se on lapsellista. En ole enään lapsi. Olen iso, ja kestän rangaistukseni. Ja silti, hänhän vain huolehtii minusta. Luulisin.._

Liettua lysähti maahan silmissä tyhjä katse. Tästäkö se siis johtui, Venäjän kurittaminen. Poikaa alkoi oksettamaan, mutta hän alkoi hetken päästä kiivaasti selailemaan sivuja, josko jossain lukisi että kaikki olisi vain pilaa. Mutta ainoa mitä Toris näki, oli lisää samankaltaista tekstiä. Se sai hänelle kauhean itkukohtauksen aikaiseksi. Myös Viro ja Latvia näyttivät järkyttyneiltä, mutta eivät pelkästään tekstin takia.

"Miksi itket?" Latvia kyykistyi Liettuan tasolle, mutta tämä vain hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Etkai vain sääli sitä paskiaista?" Viron äänessä oli hieman tahatonta kylmyyttä, joka sai Liettuan vavahtamaan. Miten hän pystyi sanomaan noin? Miten Viro pystyi vähättelemään toisen kärsimyksiä?

Pian Tori kuitenkin huomasi, mitä oli tekemässä. Hänhän itki Venäjän takia. Miehen, joka oli melkein puristanut elämän hänestä. Poika pudisteli päätänsä ja nousi seisomaan.

"Parasta, että viedään tämä takaisin, ennenkuin Venäjä huomaa." Hän pyyhki silmiänsä ja rauhoitteli itseänsä. He lähtivät varovasti kohti Ivanin huonetta, ja tarkistettuaan, ettei mies ollut lähistöllä, Latvia kipitti viemään kirjan äkkiä takaisin mistä oli ottanutkin. Sitten kolmikko lähti puolijuoksua pois.

"Hän siis kostaa meille mitä joku on tehnyt hänelle joskus." Viro rikkoi hilljaisuuden, heidän ollessa syömässä. Latvia näytti mietteliäältä, ja Liettuasta tuntui kuin hän olisi voinut purskahtaa itkuun uudestaan.

"Säälittävää." Viro tuhahti ja jatkoi syömistään, siitä Liettua jotenkin kimpaantui.

"Ai säälittävää, kun Venäjän oma isä on hakannut hänet pienenä?" Hän ei tiennyt miksi edes ajattelikaan tuon karmivan miehen puolustamista. Viron suu loksahti auki ja hän katsoi vapisten Liettuan taakse. Myös Latvia alkoi tärisemään holtittomasti, ja Liettua tajusi miksi. Hän käänsi päänsä varovasti ja joutui kauhukseen huomaamaan oletuksensa pitävän paikkansa. Hänestä muutaman kymmenen sentin päässä seisoi Venäjä, joka katsoi poikaa hämmentyneenä. Kauaa tuo ilme ei kuitenkaan hänen kasvoillaan pysynyt, vaan Venäjä alkoi pitämään pelottavaa kolkotustaan. Liettua huomasi, ettei tärissyt yhtään niin paljon kuin yleensä, ja nousi suosiolla seisomaan.

"Seuraa minua." Venäjä sanoi hampaita kiristellen, ja Liettua vilkaisi vielä kerran Viroon ja Latviaan joka itki. Huokaisten poika lähti seuraamaan suurta valtiota.

Hän oletti heidän suunnistavan vankityrmille, mutta yllätyksekseen Liettua huomasi Venäjän menevän omaan huoneeseensa. Pojan päästessä kylmään huoneeseen, Venäjä melkein paiskasi oven kiinni. Liettua katseli Venäjää, joka oli harpannu ovelta ikkunalle. Mies hengitti raskaasti, ja katseli ulkona riehuvaa myrskyä hiljaa. Toris henkäsi miehen kääntyessään häneen päin.

"Tiedätkös.." Venäjä alkoi hiljaa lähestymään Liettuaa, mutta tämä hillitsi pelkoansa.

"..Että vääriä tekoja rangaistaan.." Kylmä ääni hiipi Liettuan selkäpiissä Venäjän ollessa nyt aivan hänen edessään.

"..Ja toisen päiväkirjan lukeminen on väärä teko.." Mies kiersi muutamalla askeleella pojan ympäri ja hengitti nyt tämän niskaan. Liettua uskalsi hädintuskin hengittää tuntiessaan tuon kuuman ilmanvirtauksen niskassaan. Mutta tälläkertaa hän tunsi muutakuin pelkoa.. Liettua henkäisi tajutessaan, ettei vihannut miestä enään niin paljoa.

"Pidin teidän kanssanne vapaapäivän.. En rankaissut vaikka teitte virheen.. Ja heti alatte kurittomiksi.." Venäjän ääni murtui hieman normaalista, kylmästä sävystä. Liettua huomasi kuinka pehmeä se oikeastaan oli. Kuin viattoman lapsen ääni. Lapsen, joka oli joutunut kärsimään.

"Nyt näet miten oikein tuhmia rangaistaan?" Venäjä kuiskasi aivan Liettuan korvan vieressä ja poika tunsi tämän hymyn. Hän värähti hieman, mutta yritti pysyä vahvana, hän ei saisi langeta. Ei nyt kun tiesi mestaristaan enemmän.

Toris tunsi kylmän ilmavirtauksen, kun Venäjä muutamalla askeleelle harppasi hänen ohitseen, vaatekaapin luo.

"En olisi koskaan hälunnut käyttää tätä..." Venäjä kuulosti jopa hieman surulliselta

"Mutta ette anna vaihtoehtoja.. Virhesistä kuuluu rangaista.." Se kuitenkin katosi pian kun mies suoristi ryhtinsä. Liettua hieman pelotti se mitä oli tulossa, mutta silti hän ei värähtänytkään. Lähemmäs kaksimetrinen mies käveli tyynen rauhallisesti hänen eteensä, kädessään erikoisen näköinen piiska. Toris oletti sen olevan sama, millä Venäjää oltiin aikoinaan kuritettu.

"Ivan minä pyydän..." Liettua uskaltautui katsomaan miestä silmiin, ja näki niissä hämmennyksen. Pian poika tajusi miksi, hänhän oli kutsunut tätä nimeltä.

"Tiedän miltä sinusta tuntuu.. Pyydän, anna minun auttaa sinua.." Liettua keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa ja seisoi järkähtämättömänä paikallansa. Se sai Venäjän hieman hämilleen, mutta tämä silti nosti raipan valmiuteen.

Liettua henkäisi, mutta pysyi silti vahvana. Venäjä näytti epäröivän hetken, mutta teki silti sen mitä oli aikonutkin. Piiskan pureutuessa Liettuan ihoon tämä puri huultansa, ja vavahti hieman taaksepäin. Pojan vahvuus hämmensi miestä vieläkin, mutta hän silti antoi toisen iskun. Tälläkertaa se tuli niin voimalla, että valahti maahan. Hänen selässänsä oli kaksi vuotavaa havaa, jotka toivan Venäjän mieleen jotain. Mies pudotti piiskansa katsoessaan puoliksi maassa makaavaa poikaa.

Muistot vyöryivät hänen mieleensä.

Muistot ruoskan pistosta iholla, siitä kivusta.

Ivan huomasi hengittävänsä kiivaammin, hän tajusi viimein mitä oli tekemässä.

Mitä hän oli tehnyt vuosien ajan. Hän oli kostanut viattomille pojille omat kärsimyksensä. Se sai kyynelten nousevan miehen silmiin ja tämä puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Kuinka hän oli saattanut?

"I-Ivan.. Toissayönä... Sinä huusit yöllä.. Ja minä.. Tulin katsomaan mikä oli hätänä.." Toris huohotti ja nosti päätänsä kohti Venäjää. Heidän katsetteittensa kohdatessa Liettua lakkasi hetkeksi hengittämästä. Ivanin silmät olivat täyttyneet kyynelistä, ja kasvot olivat kuin viattomalla pikku pojalla.

Liettua hieman hämmentyi kun Venäjä alkoi hiljalleen riisumaan vaatteitansa. Pojan mielessä käväisi kauhukuva, mitä tämä voisi tehdä. Mutta se häipyi heti kun Toris näki mitä Venäjä aikoi. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat kun mies nosti raipan ja sivalsi sillä itseänsä. Ivanin ilme ei värähtynytkään iskusta, mutta hän tärisi kauttaaltaan. Toris nousi vaivalla seisomaan, mutta mies jatkoi itsensä rankaisemista. Isku iskun jälkeen Liettua tajusi kuinka Venäjä katui kaikkea. Hetken ruoskittuaan mies heitti piiskan pois. Hän meni lipastolleen ja otti sieltä purkin jossa oli jotain valkoista.

"ä sinä nyt..?" Liettuan silmät laajenivat entisestään, kun hän tunnisti purkin sisällön.

'Suolaa' Liettua henkäisi melkein ääneenä.

"Ä-Älä!" Poika yritti hoiperrella Venäjän luo, mutta tämä ehti sivellä haavoihinsa suolaa. Se sai miehen värähtämään kunnolla ja tämä heitti suolan nopeasti pois. Liettuan päästyä Venäjän luo tämä istu sängyllänsä kasvot käsiin haudattuina.

"I-Ivan.." Poika henkäisi ja mies siirsi katseensa tähä. Liettua näki siinä paljon surua ja katumusta. Sitten poika rohkaisi mielensä ja hiljaa kumartui antamaan suudelman miehen huulille. Ivan hieman hätkähti elettä, mutta suuteli sitten hellästi takaisin. Huulet olivat kylmät ja maistuivat suolalle ja verelle, mutta Liettua tunsi silti miehen lämmön ja aurinkokukkaisen maun.

Toris piti siitä.

Liettua rakasti Ivanin huulten tuntua, niiden makua.

Hän rakasti sitä.

"Anna anteeksi... Kaikki.." Venäjä sanoi katuvana heidän huultensa irrotessa toisistaan. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Toris kuuli Ivanin pyytävän anteeksi. Yleensä se ei kuulunut miehen tapoihin.

Poika hymyili, ja Venäjä otti sen hyväksyntänä. Sitten suuri valtio kiepsautti pienemman varovasti selälleen sängylle, ja suuteli hellästi.

Liettua hieman ynähti kun Ivan suuteli tätä kaulalle.

"I-Ivan.. Mi-minä en ole ennen.." Liettua aloitti, mutta Venäjä hiljensi hänet suudelmalla.

"Älä pelkää.. En satuta sinua.. En enään.." Ivanin käsi silitti pojan hiuksia, ja tämä nuolaisi varovasti suolta kädessä olevasta haavasta. Se sai suuren valtion henkäisemään.

Liettua tajusi viimein miksi ei ollut enään tuntenut niin suurta vihaa miestä kohtaa.

Hän oli kaikesta huolimatta ollut miehen kanssa kolmikosta läheisin.

Kömpelyydestään johtuen, Liettuaa oltiin rangaistu eniten, mutta hän oli myös se, joka hoiti eniten Venäjän asioita.

Tähän asti Toris oli luullut olleensa ihastunut Valko-Venäjään, mutta tajusi nyt keheen oli oikeasti rakastunut. Ajatus sai pojan hätkähtämään, mutta tuntiessaan Venäjän hellän suudelman kaulallaan hän rohkaistui.

Hän halusi osoittaa miehelle rakkautensa.

Liettua pelkäsi että myöhemmin se voisi olla myöhäistä.

Venäjä saattoi muuttaa vielä mieltää.

Sitä Toris ei toivonut, mutta halusi viettää tämän yön täysillä.

Hän halusi tuntea Ivanin rakkauden... Vaikka se olisikin vain väliaikaista.

"I-Ivan.. Haluan sinut.. Mutta pyydän.. Ole hellä.." Toris kuiskasi suudelmien seasta, ja sai Venäjän hymyilemään.

"Älä pelkää.." Tämä alkoi hiljalleen siirtyä suutelemaan Liettuan rintakehää. Se sai pojan värisemään, ja tämä silitti miehen hiuksia.

"En satuta sinua enään.." Ivan liutti kätensä varovasti Liettuan reittä pitkin, mikä sai pojan henkäisemään. Käsi silitteli vatsaa ja reittä, samalla kun Venäjä varovasti käänsi pojan mahalleen.

"Oletko aivan varma.. Minä voin odottaa.." Ivan kuiskasi Liettuan korvaan. Poika hymähti tyytyväisenä kuultuaan lauseen lopun. Tämä ei pakosti olisi väliaikaista. Mutta Toris halusi silti mennä täysillä.

"O-Olen.." Hän henkäisi ja sulki silmänsä.

"Olen pahoillani.. Tämä voi sattua.." Ivan kuiskasi nuolaisten Toriksen korvaa, ja samassa poika tunsi kivun joka sai hänet jännittämään koko kehonsa.

Venäjä pysähtyi ja suuteli Liettuaa niskaa.

"Oletko kunnossa..?" Miehen käsi silitteli pojan reittä hellästi, ja tämä rentoutui jälleen.

"O-Olen.. J-Jatka.." Liettua puri huultansa, mutta Ivan oli niin hellä ja ajattelvainen, että pian poikaan ei sattunut juuri ollenkaan.

Suudellessaan Liettuan niskaa Venäjä hengitti raskaasti..

Ivan alkoi hiljalleen huomaamaan mitä oli tekemässä.

Hän huomasi myös miksi.

Venäjä ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut niin.

Liettua ei oikeastaan ollut edes niin kömpelö, mies oli vain rankaissut häntä herkemmin.

Hän oli testannut poikaa, ja tästä oli tullut Venäjälle läheisempi.

Toris oli ollut lähes jokaisessa taistelussa mukana, hän oli tehnyt kokkausvuorot muita useammin.

Ja vain sen takia, että mies oli halunnut testata uskollisuutta.

Ja samalla heistä oli tullut muita läheisemmät.

Samalla Venäjä oli alkanut tuntea jotain vahvaa tätä kohtaan.

Varovasti Ivan käänsi heidät kyljelleen ja kietoi kätensä pojan ympäri hellästi.

"Toris.." Poika henkäisi kun mies kutsui tätä nimeltä. Ehkei Venäjäkään tosiaan vihannut häntä. Se ajatus sai Liettuan hymyilemään.

Hän tajusi sen nyt.

Hän todella rakasti Ivania..

"Niin.." Poika ynähti ja sai taas suudelman niskaansa..

"Minä.. taidan.." Venäjä piti pienen tauon, joka herätti pojan mielenkiinnon.

"Olen ihastunut... Ei.. Rakastunu.." Liettua henkäisi, aikoisikohan Venäjä sanoa sen.

"..Latviaan.." Venäjän kasvoille nousi ilkikurinen hymy, nähdessään kuinka poika säpsähti ja yritti sitten riuhtoa itseään irti.

"Mitä?" Liettuan yritykset päästä irti Venäjän otteesta oli toivottomat. Kuinka hän saattoi?  
Mies tiukensi otettaan ja antoi taas suukon pyristelevän Liettuan niskaan.

"Anna anteeksi... En tarkoittanut sitä.." Venäjä kuiskasi, saaden Liettuan lopettamaan pyristelynsä. Mies pyyhkäisi pienen kyyneleen pojan poskelta.

"Ya vas lyublyu.." Mies hymyili tyytyväisenä saatuaan sanottua sen ääneen. Hän todellakin rakasti poikaa.

Liettua ei ollut uskoa korviaan, oliko Venäjä sanonut sen juuri ääneen. Pojan sydän alkoi jyskyttää lujempaa kuin koskaan ennen ja hänen poskensa punehtuivat.

"Mi.. Minäkin.." Liettua aloitti mutta suurempi valtio vaiensi hänet taas.

"Shh.. Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa sitä ääneen.." Tämä kuiskasi, ja sai pojan aivan hämilleen. Hän oli aina luullut Venäjää suuri egoiseksi ja kylmäksi, mutta kun hänestä paljastuikin tällainen puoli Liettuaa hieman huvitti.

"Rakastan sinua.." Poika kuiskasi vielä, ja nukahti sitten hymy huulilla..

Vaikka hän tiesi, että tuleva olisi vaikeaa, Liettua oli valmis taistelemaan.

Hän oli viimein tehnyt sen.

Hän oli löytänyt unelmiensa prinssin.

Toris oli nähnyt hirviön rujon ja pelottavan ulkokuoren alle.


End file.
